Antebellum
by ovp
Summary: The life of a hero wasn't an easy one. It hurt a lot more and came with a lot more risks then an average civilian life did and Wally had always assumed he could handle it. Older Spitfire. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short two shot I started writing in February. During my trip in Germany I will be posting it. Please enjoy and leave reviews although I won't be able to respond to them till after my trip hearing your critiques and comments will really brighten my day.

_Inspired by the song: Antebellum by Vienna Teng._

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

___Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Antebellum**

* * *

The life of a hero wasn't an easy one. It hurt a lot more and came with a lot more risks then an average civilian life did and Wally had always assumed he could handle it; balance the implications of his profession and his personal life but he couldn't. Not anymore.

Since they were sixteen Wally and the rest of the team had known about Artemis's past. True, it had been a devastating blow at the time and it had gotten so bad that they nearly hadn't reconciled but she and him had eventually found a common ground and things had gotten a little easier and he had fallen in love with the caustic, passionate woman – who made his toes curl and blood boil simultaneously.

Never had he ever wished for a different life and if he had to do the whole sordid affair of dating, fighting, marrying and raising a family again he would. But it was like he had been always sharing his wife with her dark past and no matter what either of them did they could never shake the overwhelming shadows that threatened them.

"What about the children!" he had yelled so furiously their wedding picture had been blown off the wall – the frame crashing onto the floor and breaking into hundreds of tiny shards.

"That's why I have to do this," she hissed not even bothering to match his volume she was more deadly when her voice was in a lower octave acidic and snarky, "If I don't do this they'll fall prey to it too...I can't let that happen."

"Send somebody else," he had pleaded, "There has to be someone else." She shot him a look. They both knew there was no one else. The Shadows would only ever accept one of their own; someone who shared their blood.

"It's not just for you," she said airily, "Roy _needs _me to find Jade." He shot her look of abject aggravation.

"Why do you care about Roy and Jade. It's their problem!"

"They're blood, West!" she hollered, "Criminal or not. Blood is blood. Roy is like a brother to you. She's my fucking sister." They had both promised for better or worse but it seemed like recently they were constantly trapped in _worse_ limbo. He didn't want to be yelling at her like this, he just didn't want her to go. It would mean fighting her, it would mean having to know she was in harm's way, it would mean heartbreak. But they both knew this was her job – a job only she could perform.

She had left in late October which pissed him off more because she wasn't there to celebrate his birthday and it wasn't very likely she'd be able to send him any sort of message of goodwill or hugs and kisses from evil central. Of all the holidays his birthday held special meaning to the pair, it was their starting point metaphorically; a day when he had grown up and seen the truth. For the last ten years she'd never missed his birthday. Even when they were fighting she still somehow managed to sneak his present into his sock drawer or under his pillow. She never forgot to make him a birthday cake, she could be hundreds of miles away on his birthday and he'd still come home to a miraculously warm cake which he refused to touch until Artemis was safely secured in his arms again. There had been birthday parties held off for days until whichever of the pair was missing finally returned home safe. It was their tradition. It was their thing. It wouldn't work if he was a party of one.

So when the window had creaked open on the blustery November night on the eve of his twenty-sixth birthday Wally had been fully prepared to knock the perpetrator unconscious and perhaps get in a few good kicks to relieve some of his pent up anxiety, frustration, and anger. He had laid quietly in his bed waiting for the villain to either attempt to murder him or sneak further into the house when suddenly the mattress had snuck. That was unexpected. Delicate hands traced his feet, then his shins, and moved up his thighs. Until finally the criminal had crawled up the length of his body till their legs were straddling his waist in an all too familiar way.

_"Artemis." _She clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. She shook her head at him eyes luminescent in the moonlight. It was like being visited by a ghost, and, hey, who the heck cared about implausibility and science when his wife was there with him.

It was too dark for writing using conventional means and it might wake up the boys if he turned on the light plus he selfishly wanted to keep her to himself for as long as possible – she was, technically, his first. She clearly didn't want to talk in case someone was listening so her _delicate_ fingers traced feather-like messages along his face, chest, and arms as his overwhelmed mind tried to keep up with the scrawled caressing whispers.

_I miss you. Sorry. It's so lonely, so quiet. Sorry. _He shuddered as her fingers trailed along his lips before he grasped her wrist to stop her grabbled messages. Revealing the creamy canvas of her forearm his digits traced his own response.

_Why?_

_ Happy birthday. You didn't think I'd forget._

_ I didn't think you'd be able to see me. _He frowned in the darkness. What kind of risk had she taken to get there?

_ Neither did I but I had to see you. I couldn't get a gift though. Shadows don't really have salaries. _

_ Is it too cheesy if I say you're the best gift ever? _She pushed her face into his chest and he could feel her smile against his skin. A silent confirmation that no it wasn't too cheesy and she hoped he'd shower her with more compliments. But flirtations could wait. With her pressed this close he now had access to her back and he began to scribble out more messages. _How long do we have?_

_ Not long. Wally I love you._

_ I love you too. It's hard without you. _

_ How are the boys?_

_ Way too much like you. Seriously you're not even in the house and still finding ways to aggravate me. _She smiled again. _I want to kiss you. _Her body went rigid before she hastily scribed,

_Wally. We can't._

_ I'll be quiet. _His grip got a little firmer, pressing her closer as if affirming she was real. She looked at him apprehensively clearly grappling with the idea in her head. As if to convince her further he picked up his communicator and hurled it across the room satisfied when he heard the telltale shatter of electronic circuits splitting apart. She frowned unhappily squinting at him.

_That was dumb. You could wake the kids or send an alert to the Justice League._

_ Please. _She parted her lips in a silent sigh before blinking slowly.

_Shower._

_ I can do that. _He picked her up and zipped them into the washroom before she could protest or change her mind. Showers he marveled were a wonderful invention. They covered up the noise of their fiery, tender kisses and fleeting groans and if anyone was listening they'd just think he was jerking himself off because Artemis was deadly quiet as they moved and melded together. She kissed his lips hungrily savoring their taste her eyes boring into his – emotions playing on her face that he had forgotten in her short absence.

_Don't go._

_ Can't do that Wall-man. _She had traced along his pectorals at an agonizing slow pace. He pouted at her through the steam as he slid onto the tiled floor of the shower, his arms still snaked around her body which now sat in his lap. He pushed his face into her shoulder squeezing his eyes shut. Trembling fingers traced the loaded word he so wanted to voice but his tongue couldn't form the sound.

_Why? _He felt her shudder.

_Wally...I have to go. _He abruptly let go of her practically tossing her away with his bitterness. This was the life of a hero – secrets and lies even from those they loved most. God it sucked and he knew he shouldn't be taking his anger out on her. She was saving the world. Doing her part to make the world a better place for him, for their sons but he was just so ticked off that he couldn't do anything to help her, couldn't do anything but wait around for her to randomly creep back into his life. He wanted his wife back. He wanted...to not be angry, sad, and tired anymore. He wanted his spitfire back. He wanted it to be like it used to. When it was just him and her with midnight rendezvouses on rooftops as they fought crime together – stolen kisses and frantic touches.

She was standing now toweling her hair and he realized just how frail she looked as he drank in the sight of her. She was considerably thinner than she had been and bright pink scars he'd never seen before adorned her skin. Purplish bags were beneath her eyes and she squinted in the bright fluorescence of the bathroom, like she was unaccustomed to light. What had they done to her? No, the better question was what were they doing to her?

He pushed himself off the floor standing beside her a frown etching his features his hand involuntarily gripped her arm pleadingly. She shrugged him off pulling on her discarded uniform glaring at the buttons he had ripped off in his haste. He shrugged sending her a weak grin. Grabbing his hand she traced a message.

_I'm checking the boys and leaving. _She broke his hold before he had anytime to write a response. So he had to settle for waiting on the bed as his wife snuck down the hall peaking into the room their five year old and three year old shared. She quickly ambled back into their bedroom moving silently toward the open window she had entered through. He sprung beside her in an instant once again grabbing her form and crushing her in a hug.

"Don't go," he croaked, "_Please. _There's another way; always." She sent him a petrifying glare for talking and swiftly kissed him to suck the remaining soliloquy he had prepared out of his mouth and in his dazed state she slipped out the window.

He'd be lying if he said that for the next three nights he didn't stay awake sitting there expectantly waiting for her possible return despite the sheer impossibility but that never deterred him – even when his sons came and sat expectantly beside him.

It should have been a tip off when both Batman and Nightwing appeared on his doorstep together. The pair now shared a tense relationship that made it very difficult for the ex-superhero duo to be in the same room. The even bigger tip off should have been when the rest of the Young Justice team had assembled in his living room and M'gann had innocently asked to take his sons to the park.

"It'll be fun," she chirped ushering the two confused toddlers out the door, "The adults are only going to talk about boring stuff." Problem was his kids weren't stupid. Artemis's quick wit, intelligence, and ability to sense when things were off was engraved in their DNA and as they were dragged away from the house he swore they knew what he refused to acknowledge.

"She's dead."

"Don't know what you're talking about." All the men in the room looked uncomfortable wishing Miss Martian had stayed instead to broach the topic with the erratic speedster. Nightwing, as the best friend, attempted to make the red haired man calm down.

"There was an accident Wally. They found out."

"Please this is Artemis we're talking about," laughed Wally, "She wouldn't let herself get caught."

"Wally she's only human," stated Conner.

"She died a hero's death," supplied Aqualad.

"You should be proud," added Nightwing. Wally stewed angrily. So many curse words coming to his mind but what really pissed him off more than anything was how they were treating her death as if she wasn't even their friend, his lover – they were treating her like some arbitrary fallen hero.

"God, you all talk about her as if she was only one thing, a _hero, _but Artemis was **so much more** than that. She was a mother, a wife, an aunt, don't just label her as one thing like you know her," he spat out venomously, "You all made her one thing. You took her away, my spitfire."

"Wally..."

"Oh no! None of you are _wally-ing _me out of this one. None of you have that right."

"She was six weeks pregnant." Of course it had to Batman who put the preverbal nail in the coffin.

"Excuse me," Wally sputtered as he quickly did the math in his head. His birthday was in the second week of November, it was almost New Year's..._oh Darwin._

"Tell me how did that happen," asked the Dark Knight bluntly, "Did she break cover to see you or was it the result of some Shadow?" Everyone in the room, excluding Wally, shot Batman a murderous glare at his insinuation. Wally was still trying to process the whole miserable affair he was going to be a father again, he was going to have another child, but as quickly as the joy flooded his mind the dark realization that two lives had been snuffed out overwhelmed it.

"You're telling me," he looked around the room, "Both my wife and unborn child are dead." He whirled around to face Batman, "Did you know! Of course you fucking knew, you're fucking Batman! You didn't take her off assignment...I'll...I'll kill you!" He lunged across the room at the masked figure before Conner heaved him back. He knocked Conner's arms away standing tall and proud he blurted,

"She's alive."

"That's impossible," stated Conner.

"Not buying it," he spewed confidently, "Artemis is alive."

"Get a grip, Artemis is gone," Nightwing's faced blanched as he repeated the phrase from another instance when Artemis had been ripped from Wally's life over ten years ago. His fists clenched involuntarily and Wally swallowed the lump in his throat before throwing a heated glare at the ex-Boy Wonder.

"Sorry, Dick. She's alive." Conner stepped up.

"I looked Wally," he stated, "Heat vision. Super hearing. Superman looked. There was nothing but debris. Nothing." Wally adamantly shook his head. Kaldur placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder letting the weight settle before he attempted to placate the grieving man,

"My friend she would not wish you to dwell."

"What the fuck do you know!" he yelled violently shrugging the appendage off, "She's alive. So unless you got something meaningful to contribute, like I don't know, 'we'll look again Wally.' I don't want to hear another word out of any of your traps." The four men looked between them apprehensively.

"Wally perhaps you should calm down," began Kaldur again raising his hand.

"Keep the flipper away," Wally hissed vehemently. The hand dropped and Kaldur tried to hide his sour look unsuccessfully.

"Calm down KF," stated Nightwing looking very miffed as he diverted back to the old nickname, "You're not helping anyone."

"Oh I'm sorry were you just told that your wife and the mother of your children was killed along with your unborn child! I don't think so." He crossed his arms glaring at the assembled pity party, "You're all wrong. She's alive." The four men looked at each other, Batman's mouth a grave line.

"You are in denial."

"Funny thing is I'm not," he responded evenly eyes not even looking at his friends instead his green eyes focused on the wedding picture in the new frame he had bought – after her departure. "Artemis will be back. Now get out and tell Miss M to bring my children home."

When the two bedraggled toddlers scurried into the house Wally forced a smile on his face, cuffing them both gently on their blonde heads. He was pretty sure he asked them if they had fun and what they wanted for dinner but he couldn't really remember as he subconsciously went through the motions of a doting father. What he did remember was barely acknowledging M'gann and mutely nodding towards the door without so much as a word the minute she appeared to want to offer him some half-hearted condolences. He didn't need them. His children didn't them.

But what he desperately wanted to do more than anything was run. To escape where she was, wherever that was, but he couldn't. He was grounded. It hurt. It hurt more when he finally got up the courage to tell the boys the truth later that night. If it wasn't for them he wasn't sure if he would haves stuck around physically or mentally. But there was one thing he could hold onto – he didn't feel empty. He knew Artemis. He knew himself. No matter what anyone told him she was alive. Their bond ran deeper than mere superficial attachment it was spiritual it was powerful, and she was alive. It pulsed through him. Otherwise there was no way he could pat Barry's and Richard's heads and say everything would get better because if she was dead it fucking wouldn't. Ever.

* * *

_He had slugged Roy in the face when Jade returned two months later. Stowed away on a boat saying her sister had stayed behind after giving her the ticket. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Still in Germany...will get back soon so I can thank all the awesome reviewers!_

_Thanks to silent reviewers._

___Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Antebellum**

* * *

_Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into,_ thought Artemis bitterly. She was huddled behind a warped piece of metal flicking her last match and lighting a trail of gun powder leading to a bomb she had devised using C-4 and dynamite in order to blow the hatch off the door to the bomb shelter she had hurtled herself into when the building had exploded.

Bracing herself for the explosion she wrapped her arms securely around her midsection protecting the innocent life growing within her. That was the other part that overly sucked about this mission. Getting pregnant. What was she a horny fifteen-year-old teenager? How could she have forgotten to use a condom? She just had to see Wally on his birthday and she just had to fall for his let's-have-sex-screw-the-consequences puppy dog pout; it had already produced two munchkins why did she never learn. The satisfying boom brought a small smile to Artemis's face as she slowly crawled among the debris to finally escape into smoky, dirty daylight.

At first she had patiently waited for the inevitable Justice League rescue but when after fourteen hours nothing had happened Artemis had grown alarmed and decided to take a closer look at her surroundings. Lead. To her horror she had discovered she was in a lead bomb shelter, whether that made sense or not was beyond her but this was a third world country and the shelter was old. Figures, she'd be in the only portion of the building that the Supers' impervious gaze couldn't scan.

Stumbling out into the dizzying light she cursed silently at her misfortune – she was hungry, tired, dehydrated, and possibly suffering from a concussion all things that did not add up to a happy ending. Coughing violently she realized that she had just walked unprepared into a group of scavengers from a local, poverty stricken village who looked at her disheveled form crawling from the debris scandalized.

She was barely coherent the events of the past twenty-eight hours catching up with her as she stumbled towards the group praying they were peaceful. Reaching the startled individuals she struggled to form syllables – she'd always been adept at learning languages but for the life of her she could not remember one word only managing to grabble a weak, _"Hee..lllp..." _before collapsing in a heap at their feet.

Artemis woke with a jostle and sprung upwards moaning at the pain that seared through her limbs and head, hissing a pray that she had memorized by heart,_ "Wally." _So she was unprepared when a cup of cloudy water was thrust beneath her nose by a matronly woman, who clearly had mistaken her hoarse whisper for her husband as a request for water – but either way she was parched so she'd settle for the water. Gulping down the beverage greedily she turned towards the woman gratefully only to meet her inquisitive gaze which was fixated on her abdomen. There was no way at six and half weeks that there was any indication of the child inside her but clearly this woman was the elder or midwife of the village because she simply cradled her arms together muttering the word, "Bebe" in an atrocious accent. Artemis merely nodded mutely to confirm the wizened, prophetic lady's question.

She moved her head astutely before tending to a small fire in the corner, dishing a sluggish gray substance from a pot before offering Artemis some gruel.

"Er... no thanks," she said eyeing the offering suspiciously, "Tôi phải về nhà." _I have to go home. _

The woman shook her head recognizing the words while simultaneously latching onto the blonde's arm to stop her from standing. "Bebe." She repeated emphatically before asking a question Artemis hadn't even begun to consider, "Làm thế nào?" _How?_

Artemis groaned realizing her predicament. The woman was right. Anything remotely useful at the Shadow base had been obliterated in the explosion. (An explosion that was supposed to kill her as well.) She had no money. No communication device. The most technological item in the isolated village was the wheel – the wooden wheel. She had no mode of transportation. She now had an innocent life growing inside her. It was the middle of winter and her clothes were threadbare. She was screwed. The nearest town with any sort of device to contact the League was twenty-five days away... on foot. _Stupid Shadows, _she inwardly cursed, _Always choosing secluded destinations with no back up plans, bloody brilliant. Wonder why they never win._

The woman still held a vice like grip on her arm and Artemis looked at the hand nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she knew nothing about this lady she should have bolted for it when she had a chance.

"làm việc." _Work. _The woman enunciated. Artemis gaped at the lady. Was she suggesting what she thought she was suggesting?

"Bạn sẽ chăm sóc cho tôi. Nếu tôi làm việc?" _You'll take care of me. If I work? _

"Vâng." _Yes. _It was better than nothing and a whole lot better than starving to death or freezing in place. Artemis tentatively placed a hand over her stomach closing her eyes she whispered to the baby, "We're going to be okay."

* * *

A year and three months had passed. Wally rubbed his eyes tiredly as he hovered over the sink – dishes only half done. Being a _temporary _single dad was tough. There never seemed to be enough time in the day. Between "managing" the children (because really why did their superspeed and his obnoxious attitude have to kick in at exactly the same time), work, and heroing he barely had anytime to think which was okay except the minute those two walking hurricanes went to sleep he had all the time in the world to lie awake dwelling. He'd just lie there for hours staring at the empty, cold space on his left – sometimes he'd walk down the hall to check on the children and accidentally clatter something that would startle them awake. He really needed an outlet and he had eventually found one after one of his insomniac strolls around the house but he'd exhausted that option last night when it was completed; so now he needed to find a new project or return to his endless cycle of depression.

He was startled from his thoughts, however, when the sound of the front door being shoved open followed by a loud thud reached his ears as someone fell in the foyer. Glancing at the clock he realized that M'gann had volunteered the pick the kids up from school but it wouldn't be let out for another thirty minutes that meant a stranger had just broken into his home. Racing out into the hallway he was shocked rigid at the sight that met his eyes.

There lying on the floor blonde hair up in a ponytail, thin and scruffy but alive; was Artemis West and if the physical attributes didn't cinch it her swearing most certainly did. No one had quite the same eloquent way with cuss words as Artemis.

"Where's the damn carpet?" she hissed as she examined the wrist she had most likely used to break her fall.

"Artemis?" Wally croaked hoping she wasn't some figment of his imagination. Artemis's head snapped up and her expression softened instantaneously,

"Wally? It's you." He was on the floor beside her in milliseconds hugging her and kissing her and harshly whispering that if she ever decided to go on any life threatening missions again he would personally tie her to their bed.

"That's awfully kinky of you Baywatch," she quipped gently elbowing him away, "I didn't think you could handle that kind of hardcore stuff." His well planned, sexually laced retort was interrupted by a small snuffle and a muted cry and he watched enthralled as Artemis instinctively reached behind her into a baby carrier he hadn't even noticed pulling out a small squirming pink bundle.

"Shhhh, there, there. Home safe and sound see. Just like I promised." The bundle seemed to calm and Artemis fondly stroked it before turning to Wally.

"Do you know?"

"Batman told me," he gulped he had been thrilled to have Artemis back but...but to have his child too, breathing and alive, it was so overwhelming.

"How'd that go down?"

"He actually sent a very nice fruit basket after I tried to claw his throat out." Artemis snorted shaking her head.

"So what happened to the carpet?" she asked keenly noting that Wally's entire focus was on the little girl in her arms.

"Oh, the boys superspeed kicked in. After the first couple of full body rug burns I thought it might be a good idea to get rid of it."

Artemis groaned, "You are so dealing with them when they slip on the hardwood and go careening into a wall."

"Uh huh, dear, whatever," he muttered the jumbled phrases, "Can I hold her?" Artemis smiled passing the baby expertly into his arms. His whole countenance lit up.

He cradled the child with tears in his eyes brushing his nose along the baby's forehead before running his finger over the contours of her tiny, pudgy face, "I thought you were lost." He whispered reverently. The baby began wriggling and a tiny fist shot out cuffing him on the nose.

"Ow. You've been spending too much time with your mother," he chastised the child, "Don't worry Daddy Wally will get you all adjusted so you can interact with normal society." The little girl's eyes opened revealing a pair of startling blue irises that pierced his own taking his breath away. "What's her name?"

"Haven't thought of one?" Artemis said tiredly leaning heavily against the wall, "Figured you'd want your say."

"_Oh,_" he looked at his daughter quietly in awe of her existence.

"Any thoughts?"

"No..." he responded lamely, "How old?"

"About six months."

"How?" he whispered, "I mean I'm...no words can describe how happy I am that you're back but I thought she might have been a lost cause, a causality of the explosion."

"It wasn't easy," grimaced Artemis allowing Wally to sit beside her on the floor, "After the explosion I had to blow my way out from underneath all that rubble – it was a lead shelter by the way if you're going to go all protective husband and beat up the Super duo. After that some villagers found me and well I couldn't travel in my condition so for my entire pregnancy I was confined to the village doing chores and odd jobs in exchange for board and food." Wally knocked his shoulder against hers urging her to continue, "After nameless there was born, au natural by the way. God there is no amount of torture anyone can inflict on me that will ever compare to that pain." He could see she was trying to make a joke but he just felt guilty for not being there.

"I stayed for another four months collecting supplies and earning a bit of money till a passing trader picked me up and brought me to some boat docks somewhere in Taiwan. That took a month because he had to stop in every single little hamlet that didn't know what a toaster was. Then I was stuck on a boat for a month. Once I arrived I immediately contacted Batman who zeta-beamed me here half an hour ago after a very long boring and wholly unnecessary debriefing. Building went boom. Shadows escaped. The End." She illustrated the last part with her hands.

"What?" sputtered Flash finally looking away from the girl's face to his wife's, "Batman knew you were here!"

"Calm down Kid Frenzy. It wasn't ideal but I think he just wanted to make sure the baby and I were healthy enough to travel. We look pretty messed up." Artemis pulled self-consciously at her hair after that statement before sighing,

"We better get the crib set up or little no name is going to have no place to sleep tonight."

"Uh, actually," began Wally embarrassed, "I kind of took care of that." He stood offering Artemis his unoccupied hand so she could stand from the floor. Her eyebrow was raised skeptically as he continued to hold her hand and guide her upstairs. Pushing open the door to the guest bedroom Wally lead Artemis inside and she gasped.

Wally had converted the room into a colorful, bright nursery. There was a changing table, crib, toys and a rocking chair but what really captured Artemis's attention was the wall opposite her that had been painted to depict a field of flowers.

"You painted this?" she whispered in awe looking from Wally to the intricate mural on the wall.

"I tried to keep myself busy. I had a lot of pent up energy not being used," he muttered blushing, "I mean the activity's really not much fun when you're not around. You do know how to tucker me out." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She inhaled sharply at the innuendo and turned to walk further into the nursery.

"I wouldn't have blamed you," she said seriously running her fingers along the edge of the crib but not looking at him, "I mean I was considered dead..."

"I would never, ever do that, Arty." He practically hissed angrily, "Ever. Nothing could ever induce me to." A smile ghosted her lips.

"I just wanted you to know I wouldn't have blamed you. Even I thought I was dead there for a while."

"I didn't believe it for one second," he stated proudly coming to stand beside her.

"I can see that," she joked, "Language of flowers much?" Her eyes were trained on the vast collections of lilies that adorned the walls. She knew Wally knew lilies meant hope, faith, remembrance, and motherhood because he had once read a book on floriography just so he could give her a different flower for each of their dates and major milestones (she had them all pressed between the pages of an old encyclopedia in their bedroom). Most of the other flowers in the masterpiece held similar meanings of love and hope. God, Wally could be so cheesy sometimes but she loved him all the more for it.

"Hey," said Wally carefully his eyes trained on the bundle in his arms, "Let's name her Lily." Artemis came to stand beside him as their daughter stared at the strange red haired man curiously,

"What do you think, _Lily?" _cooed Artemis and the baby hiccupped and giggled before a smile settled on her face.

"Well there you go," smirked Wally, "Another West is born."

"And there will be no more for quite a long time," said Artemis sternly, "Are we clear?" Wally nodded infinitesimally distracted with tickling the happy gurgling baby in his arms. God, the only thing that could make this moment better would be if the boys were here.

Quickly glancing at the clock he realized the two rascals would be arriving home any minute.

"Come on let's go greet the little guys and scare the living daylights out of them," chirped Wally feeling happier and lighter than he had in a year. "Barry and Richard will be home from school in a few minutes." As he began to gently push her out of the room she looked at him mischievously, exhausted but content.

"You do realize I expect you to paint every room in the house without complaint, Michael Angelo." Wally merely grinned rolling his eyes as he helped her down the stairs still holding Lily in his free arm.

They'd barely made it downstairs when the front door slammed open with so much force it swung so far back on its hinges that the doorknob made impact with the wall. Two blurs hurtled themselves at Artemis causing her to fall backwards right on her rump from their combined velocity as the Barry and Richard hugged their mother.

"Guys," choked Artemis soothing the crying boys, "Shhh, it's okay." Wally beamed as he again knelt beside his wife pulling everyone into an awkward family hug. Unbeknownst to anyone M'gann was distractedly examining the sizable dent that was now in the wall muttering hurried apologies,

"Oh, Wally. I'm so sorry they just took off. I don't know what got into them," she sighed turning around to suggest she make dinner tonight as an apology when her eyes fell on the family reunion.

"Artemis! Artemis! Oh my goodness! You're alive!" the green skinned girl was giddy with excitement hovering off the ground shifting back and forth between door and the family nervous about interrupting the intimate moment. Finally, Wally just opened his arm out so that she could also join in and she vaulted herself into the hug. Unfortunately, she squeezed a bit too close to Wally distributing the cargo he carried.

The child wailed. M'gann's eyes widened shifting between Wally and Artemis distractedly.

"You, it," she tried to articulate before finally settling on, "Can I hold the baby?" It was a tentative question but Wally nodded passing the child into her waiting arms. M'gann had no children of her own – even if she wanted them she can only spawn with a white martian and the likelihood of finding a male one was very slim (especially given the fact that Conner would probably annihilate any male that came within five feet of her). So she held the baby with rapt attention and care while the two blonde haired children crowded around her peering at their sister terrifying the child if her whines and cries were any indication.

"So you didn't die?" asked M'gann.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" laughed Artemis leaning on Wally and tugging her children away from the bundle; that Richard had decided to start poking. M'gann looked remorseful and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Wally and that I tried to ease your pain." Artemis doesn't need to say anything. She understands what has just been suggested and it's a harrowing thought. Wally merely nodded to signify his acceptance of her apology pulling Artemis tighter against him.

"Well," said M'gann cheering instantly, "I must go and tell everyone about your return!" She placed the child in Artemis's arms and stood. "This is so wonderful Artemis!" With that she's gone and Artemis sighed.

"Alright then if you two munchkins can behave I'll let each of you hold your sister Lily while Daddy goes and makes dinner." The two boys smiled enthusiastically while Wally whimpered,

"But I've made dinner for the last fifteen months! It is so your turn!"

* * *

Later that night when everyone was tucked into their bed Wally managed to trap Artemis's hand in his under the pillows beneath their heads. Richard and Barry were snuggled between their parents and Lily was sleeping in her crib after the boys had insisted that their sister sleep as physically close to them as possible – which meant Wally had to drag the crib down the hall and maneuver it into the tight corner of their bedroom. They stared at each other in the darkness Artemis clasping his hand just as firmly in a vice like grip as she gingerly traced the features of her sons' faces.

"Artemis."

"Mmmm?"

"Artemis."

"What, Baywatch? I'm trying to sleep here."

"I just wanted to make sure." His grip tightened.

"It's over Wally," she whispered she couldn't kiss him because of the two bodies in her way but she grinned at him triumphantly. "Over." Wally knew that the life of a hero was a hard one. He knew that there were sacrifices and hardships but he'd endure them all for moments like these and he most certainly would never let go.


End file.
